I'm Always Here For You
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: "I bet you didn't notice, first time your heart was broken. You called me up and we talked 'til the morning..." Just some cute Kames bromance!


**Okay, so I wrote this story last night because I had nothing better to do, and I was watching the Good Luck Charlie episode called _All Fall Down_, and it really reminded me of Kendall and Jo's break up. You know, because of Spencer and Teddy. Then there was that scene between Teddy and PJ, and somehow I turned that into Kames! Lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

James watched from the doorway with a pitiful look on his face as the boy he considered a little brother crawled into his bed and snuggled underneath the blanket that rested near his feet. A small sigh slipped from the blond's lips, body rolling over so that he was now facing away from the worried boy.

"You know I know you're standing right there, right?" Kendall asked in a croaky voice, making James cringe at how hoarse the boy's voice sounded. He didn't respond; didn't say a word. He knew he didn't need to say anything, since Kendall knew well that he was listening. The only thing he did do was shuffle his feet against the bedroom carpet and halt in front of Kendall's bedside. He carefully lowered his body into the soft mattress and rested a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds. James' eyes lingered over the steady rise and fall of Kendall's chest, until the boy started to shake uncontrollably, alarming the brunette.

"Kendall, are you–?"

"I'm fine, James," Kendall responded before James could finish his sentence.

Unconsciously, James began to rub Kendall's shoulder in an attempt to ease the boy's obvious pain. He wasn't a genius like Logan, and neither was he the world's biggest cuddler like Carlos, but he knew Kendall. He knew when Kendall was anything but okay. He knew how to get in Kendall's head. And out of the three, he was the one who knew how to comfort the younger boy.

"You're not okay, you know," James said softly. "I may be naïve Kendall, but one thing I'm not is stupid. I know you're hurting. It's not hard to notice."

A sound that resembled very much a whimper came from the boy lying down on the bed. "I know, but I like to pretend that I am." His voice was unsteady and broken. It was immediately that James noticed that Kendall was in the verge of breaking down. He didn't hesitate to lay down beside the shorter teen and slip one arm underneath the boy's lanky body, and wrap the other one around his other side; pulling him into an embrace.

"And that's why I'm here. Because whenever you break or need me, I will always be here." James rested his head against Kendall's shoulder, tightening his hold on him. "Kendall, I know you miss her. I've never had a steady girlfriend, so of course, I don't know what it feels like to suddenly lose someone you love so much. But there is one thing I do now… If she really loved you, she will return. And well, if she doesn't return, then she wasn't the one for you, and you can do better."

"She is the one, James," Kendall said with a sniffle. "She might have been my very first girlfriend, but… she made me happy, James. She loved me, and I loved her just as much. I mean, I still love her." Without warning, Kendall rolled over to face James and wrapped his arms around James' bigger body, nuzzling his nose against the older boy's chest. "Is it bad that I want her back, James? Does that make me selfish? You know, a-after making her go."

"Kenny, no. Of course not, buddy," James whispered silently. He brought his hand to rest against the back of Kendall's neck, pushing the boy impossibly closer. It wasn't James fault he was a clingy person, and when it came to someone he loved being sad, he liked to have them as close as possible, in order to assure to them that they were not alone.

"Then why does it feel wrong? I feel bad."

"Honestly, I don't know, Kendall. But I do know that what you're feeling isn't wrong. It makes sense that you want her back. Just because you let her go to pursue her dreams, doesn't mean that you stopped having the same feelings towards her. In fact, it was because of those feelings you have towards her that you let her go."

Kendall looked up at James with glassy and teary eyes. James could clearly see the tears that were now threatening to leak from the emerald orbs that were Kendall's eyes. "What do you mean?"

James smiled lightly, his eyes filling with worry and concern for his best friend. "I mean that you loved her enough to let her go. You loved her so much that you preferred to see her happy pursuing her dreams, than forcing her to stay in order to make yourself happy. And you know what that shows?"

Kendall shook his head; face once again buried against James' chest.

"That shows just how big of a heart you have, Kenny. And whether you know this or not, that is one thing I truly admire about you."

"I 'mire you thu, 'ames."

"Huh?" James chuckled lightly at his friend's muffled voice.

Kendall brought his head up once again, tears now freely rolling down his cheeks. "I admire you t-too, James," he stuttered out. James felt his heart break at the sight. He caringly brushed back Kendall's short bangs, running his tan fingers through the soft locks of hair. "I miss her," Kendall croaked out before snuggling against James and crying softly.

"I know, buddy. I know," James said softly. "But don't cry. Do you think she would want you to cry? She almost declined the role because she saw how happy you were with her. The last thing she would want to see is seeing you this hurt."

"I'm sorry, but, I really m-miss her."

James hummed softly in response. "You know what? Maybe you should give her a call, or maybe video chat with her for a while. I bet she misses you, too."

Kendall sniffled. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now. Come on." James untangled his limbs from around Kendall, and reached for the laptop the blond owned that was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. "Here," he said as he turned it on. "I'll be outside, okay? If you need me, just yell."

"But James, wait," Kendall said right as James rose from the bed. He wrapped his hand around James' wrist and pulled him back. "Stay, please?"

James smiled. "Okay. I'll stay."

"Thank you," Kendall whispered his thanks with a tiny smile. James just smiled as he watched Kendall mess around with the laptop for a couple of minutes, until Jo's face appeared on the screen. The blonde's face filled with tears just as she saw Kendall on the other side.

"Kendall?" Her voice was soft yet just as hoarse as the boy's. James felt awkward being there, sitting beside Kendall while he video chatted with Jo, but if Kendall wanted him there, then he was willing to stay despite the awkwardness. He turned to the green-eyed boy, and immediately regretted it. He could see that Kendall was trying his very best to not break down in front of Jo, obviously not wanting to upset her any further.

"Hi Jo," Kendall said in a small voice. "How's New Zealand?" A smile was plastered on the boy's face, but James knew very well that it was forced and fake.

"It's… it's great." James rose a thin eyebrow. He might not have known Jo very well, but it was evident in her tone of voice that she was lying. "But… it's not the Palm Woods. It's not… It's not the same, Kendall." And the truth slipped. "I miss you."

From the corner of his eye, James saw Kendall bite down on his lower lip. "I miss you, too, Jo. But… it'll be okay. We'll be together again someday. I promise."

Jo smiled despite the tears in her eyes. "I know. And, I promise as well."

James smiled. What Kendall had said was true. Maybe he had never loved a girl like Kendall and Jo loved each other, but he could tell when two people were meant for each other. And Kendall and Jo? They were meant for each other as far as James could tell. They truly loved each other. It wasn't just a one-time thing. It was true, and it was there. It wasn't fading any time soon.

"It's settled then," Kendall said from beside the brunette. He cracked a small smile, but it disappeared as he yawned with tiredness.

"Maybe you should go to bed. You look tired," Jo said caringly. "We can talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Jo."

Jo chuckled lightly. "It's not night over here, dummy," she said playfully.

"Oh well. Still, it's night for me."

"Yeah," Jo whispered. "Goodnight, Kendall. Talk to you later."

"Bye." A sad smile came to Kendall's face as he signed off and closed the laptop. He immediately placed the laptop back on the nightstand and fell back into James' arms. Surprised, the brunette wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, closing the gap between them.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," James hummed softly in Kendall's ear. "It's going to be okay, baby bro. You just have to give it time."

Kendall stayed silent, just listening to the caring and sweet words being whispered against his ear. He melted against James' warm embrace. He sighed softly when he felt James tangle his fingers in his blond hair. He leaned into the touch, feeling protected and safe, despite the heartache eating away at his aching heart.

"Do you really think that one day Jo and I will get back together? I mean, I don't want to get my hopes up. I know that what I feel for her is true, but… I know that sometimes people feel that way when they love someone. Most of the time it's just something your mind wants you to believe; it's not true. But, what do you think?"

James pulled away from Kendall but let one of his arms linger around the skinnier boy's shoulders. "Do you really want my opinion on that? It's not what I think that matters. It's what you think that really counts, Kendall."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I just want someone else's point of view, you know?"

"Then I shall tell you the truth. I think that you guys will be just fine." He smiled when Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow. "Kendall, in all of my life, I haven't met many people who love each other. By 'love each other' I mean, truly love each other. Jo and you are one of them. What you two have is real, trust me."

Kendall blushed lightly at James' words. If it wasn't for the darkness in the room, James would have most likely noticed. "Really, Jay?"

"Yeah," said James. "I would never lie to you, Kendall. You know that. I mean what I said."

Without warning, Kendall wrapped his arms around James and snuggled against his side. "Thanks, James. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

"It's no problem at all, Ken. That's what friends are for."

Kendall yawned again, his eyes closing slightly. "Then I must have an awesome friend," he said with a smile. "James, I'm sleepy."

James couldn't help but giggle at Kendall's words. With his head tucked against James' neck, eyes half closed, and knees pulled up to his chest, Kendall looked like a little kid again. "Then we better get you ready for bed."

"We? I can get myself ready." Kendall's voice slurred sleepily. With a shake of his head, James pried Kendall's arms from around him and made his way over to the closet Kendall shared with Logan, who had somehow fallen asleep on the couch while reading a book. He grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants from Kendall's side of the closet.

"Here, buddy, get yourself dressed. I love you bro, but I'm not dressing you."

Kendall rolled his eyes tiredly. "As if I would want your help with that." Before James could protest, Kendall had locked himself in the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Just seconds later the blond emerged from inside the tiny room, and crawled back into bed.

Smiling to himself, James took a hold of Kendall's discarded blanket and tucked it in up to his chin. "Sweet dreams, Kenny," he whispered softly just as Kendall's eyelids began to drop. He crawled in beside the smaller boy and enveloped him in his arms. "Love you. And remember, I'm always here. You're not alone."

Kendall smiled as he snuggled up against James' hold. "Love you too, Jay."

* * *

**What did you think about all the bromance? :D Like it?**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
